1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to computer systems, and more specifically relates to apparatus and methods for accessing data in a computer database.
2. Background Art
Since the dawn of the computer age, computers have evolved and become more and more powerful. In our present day, computers have become indispensable in many fields of human endeavor including engineering design, machine and process control, and information storage and retrieval, and office computing. One of the primary uses of computers is for information storage and retrieval.
Database systems have been developed that allow a computer to store a large amount of information in a way that allows a user to search for and retrieve specific information in the database. For example, an insurance company may have a database that includes all of its policy holders and their current account information, including payment history, premium amount, policy number, policy type, exclusions to coverage, etc. A database system allows the insurance company to retrieve the account information for a single policy holder among the thousands and perhaps millions of policy holders in its database.
Retrieval of information from a database is typically done using queries. A database query typically includes one or more predicate expressions interconnected with logical operators. A predicate expression is a general term given to one of the following four kinds of expressions (or their combinations): logical, relational, unary, and boolean, as shown in FIG. 1. A query usually specifies conditions that apply to one or more columns of the database, and may specify relatively complex logical operations on multiple columns. The database is searched for records that satisfy the query, and those records are returned as the query result.
One problem with known database systems is the evaluation of complex expressions that may be present in a query. In the prior art, each time a query is presented, each predicate expression in the query typically must be evaluated to generate the overall expression in the query. Without an apparatus and method for evaluating a query based on predicate expressions in the query that may have been previously processed and stored, the computer industry will continue to suffer from excessive overhead in processing database queries.